We Happy Few Official Soundtrack
We Happy Few Official Soundtrack is the official compilation of music and songs composed and performed for We Happy Few by various artists. It was released partly on vinyl in the Time Capsule collector box, with seven out of the eight songs by the Make Believes and four music tracks. A digital edition containing the complete soundtrack with the exception of the cinematic tracks and the eight song was released on the Gearbox Store on August 1st, 2018. This edition also contains ringtones based on voice lines and SFX, a lyric sheet for The Make Believes songs and wallpapers. Soundtrack reveal: The Make Believes on compulsiongames.com The Make Believes song "I wanna Stay the Same" We Happy Few Official Soundtrack on shopgearbox.com is free to download on the game's official website. We Happy Few Merchandise on the official website. The songs by The Make Believes were also released on digital music store such as Deezer, Spotify, iTunes or Google Store. Smarturl to the digital music store for songs by The Make Believes Composition The seven 60s timely songs by the Wellington Wells band The Make Believes were created and performed by four musicians from Montreal: *Murray A. Lightburn - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Bass (The Dears) *Brad Barr - Lead Vocals, Guitar (The Barr Brothers) *Andrew Barr - Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals (The Barr Brothers) *Patrick Watson - Lead Vocals, Keyboards The gameplay and atmospheric score was composed by Nicolas Marquis and the cinematic music by Jon Licht. "I Have Seen Everything" was composed by Murray A. Lightburn. It only appears in the Lightbearer DLC. Track List Free Download #''I Wanna Stay the Same'' - The Make Believes Time Box Edition ;Side A #''When You're Gone'' - The Make Believes #''Out of the Blue'' (You'll Never Change My Mind) - The Make Believes #''Brassed Off'' - Title Screen #''La La La'' - The Make Believes #''Dead Chuffed (''Dazed And Confused) - (Broadcast Intermission 2) ;Side B #''Zombieland'' (Cheer Up) - The Make Believes #''Georgie Joy'' (Joy Time) - The Make Believes #''Dead Chuffed'' - (Broadcast Intermission 1) #''Dead of Winter'' - The Make Believes #''Joy and a Happy Face'' #''Smiling Crime'' (Not A Crime to Smile) - The Make Believes Digital Edition #''Dead of Winter'' - The Make Believes #''Out of the Blue'' - The Make Believes #''La La La'' - The Make Believes #''Smiling Crimes'' - The Make Believes #''Zombieland'' - The Make Believes #''When You're Gone'' - The Make Believes #''Georgie Joy'' - The Make Believes #''Wellington Wells Broadcast Corporation'' #''Dead Chuffed'' #''House of Curious Behaviours'' #''Lovely Day For It'' #''Suspect on the Loose'' #''Parade District'' #''The Garden District'' #''Hamlyn, A Seaside Town'' #''Brassed Off'' #''Dead Chuffed - Dazed and Confused'' #''Everything Will Be as Right as Rain'' #''Joy and a Happy Face'' #''On Cloud Nine'' #''Enlightenment is Found in Mushrooms'' #''Angry Mushrooms'' #''Wellington Wells Anthem'' #''Military Camp'' #''Jubilator Music'' #''The Bobby Song'' #''The Church of Simon Says'' #''Notes of Distraction'' #''Lift to the Executive Committee'' #''Suspicious at the Jumble Sale'' #''The Plague Shelter'' #''Are They Sleeping'' #''Overdose and Crash'' #''Last Legs'' #''Welcome to Wellington Wells'' #''Sunny Day'' #''Garden District Reprise'' #''Joy and a Happy Face Reprise'' #''Who's Up for Simon Says?'' #''A Seaside Town Reprise'' #''Train Station'' #''The Ratholm Fog'' #''Sunny Day - Down and Out'' #''Department of Science'' #''Ollie's Defense'' #''Fighting for Joy'' #''Arthur's Escape'' Additional Licensed Music # For Months and Months and Months - Jack Norworth # Abdelazer, Z.570 - Henry Purcell # Daisy Bell - Harry Dacre # London Bridge is Falling Down - Anonymous # Salvation Army (also called "Throw a Nickel on the Drum") - Anonymous # It's a Long Way to Tipperary - Henry James "Harry" Williams and Jack Judge # Silent Night - Franz Xaver Gruber and Joseph Mohr # Three Blind Mice - Anonymous; possibly Thomas Ravenscroft # God Save the King - Henry Carey # Rule, Britannia! - Thomas Arne Trivia * Some of the songs by The Make Believes have different titles on online music stores: **Smiling Crime -> Not a Crime to Smile **Zombieland -> Cheer Up **Out of the Blue -> You'll Never Change My Mind **Georgie Joy -> Joy Time References Category:Media